


•~phan oneshots~•

by dantiplier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Gay, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sub Dan Howell, phil tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantiplier/pseuds/dantiplier
Summary: dan and phil oneshots that may or may not include smut.mostly fluff tho..give reccomendations for more chapters!!





	1. cuddles

_I guess it's weird._

_I mean, not everybody spends their late nights watching anime with their best friend, cuddled right on top of them._

_But I guess that's what makes me and Dan special._

_I'm completely comfortable with him lying on me, with my hands running through his dark brown hair, watching him slowly fall asleep in my lap, Dorito powder on his soft lips.  
_ _So soft I could just..._

 _I wouldn't though. He'd hate me for it_ _._

_But would he really?_

"Hey Phil,"

"Y-yes?"

"What're you thinkin' about?"

_God, he sounds so adorable when he's half asleep like this._

"Nothing really. I'm just watching Yuri"

"O-oh, ok..."

_But w_ _hy does he sound hurt?_

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too Dan."

_Do friends say that they love each other?_

_Does he mean it?_

_Do I mean it?_

_It doesn't matter now. Dan's fallen asleep in_ _my arms, snoring softly.  
Still with Dorito powder in his lips._


	2. it still hurts

i'm in bed, snuggled in with my blankets, sleeping bag and multitudes of pillows. my head is the only thing that can be seen. i'm like a floating head in the void of dark nothingness...

phil is lying on the bed directly next to mine, about half a metre apart. not under the sheets at all and hugging a pillow; texting his 'long distance boyfriend'.

 _"hey dan, wanna play_ _extreme_ _truth or dare?"_ phil questions. in all honesty, i'd rather sleep.. there's nothing he doesn't already know about me. but it's phil, and who can say no to that face.

 _"o_ _k,_ _sure.."_ i take it we're the only ones who are going to be playing, since we're the only ones in the room. let alone cabin.

he loads up the app on his phone and passes it to me to go first. i press the 'truth' button. he pulls the phone back and mutters _"pussy"_ and then reads out the question, _"have you ever faked being drunk before?"_. i think about it for a bit. i haven't _seriously_ pretended about it, only ironically or to mock someone. i shake my head to say 'no', i can't be bothered talking right now. phil shakes his head, _"you're such a liar, dan. we do that aaaall the time at lunch"_. the more i think about it, the more i don't know.

 _"okay, my turn!"_ he shakes his phone to refresh the app. he presses on the 'dare' button. he starts giggling wildly and shoves the bright screened phone in my face. i squint my eyes trying to read the tiny font; _"try to seduce the player on your right."_ oh. fuck.

after about two and a half minutes of doing nothing, i thought we had stopped playing. that's until phil stops texting and puts his phone away, getting up from his bed and coming towards me. all i can think of is, _please don't, you know this is hell_ _for me._ he's reaching down to me, trying to find my face. he eventually finds it after about a minute of trying and starts gently stroking it. i'm screaming in my thoughts. i'm going to cry, i can feel the tears starting to form. he then moves away from my head and starts 'sensually' rubbing my waist and going down to my thighs. i'm silently crying.

how is he laughing?

 _"haha, well that's enough of that. it's so fitting, right? you know, how yo-"_ i cut him off with silence. _"are you okay?"_

 _"hmm? oh, yeah, i'm fine. i'm just tired. playing an instrument all day nonstop is hard af. can we just sleep?"_ i ask, is it too much to ask? i mean, i've already started crying silently.

" _huh? oh, sure dude. well... goodnight then"_

and just like that we're back to silence. i turn to face the wall, muffling my sniffles in my long sleeve shirt, pulling the sleeping bag and pillows up to cover my face. hugging the closest pillow next to me, exhausting myself to sleep.


	3. the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by the bit in tabinof where they talk about how the world is going to end and what they'd do if it happened.  
> there were tears.. 

A bright light and a booming sound is all that's heard. Everything falls silent. I pop open the window and look outside of it, I look to the sky. It's too bright to see what happened but, I can just guess from the heat alone. The sun exploded. We're all going to die.

I immediately start crying. I fall back into my room, huddling in the corner. I hear a crash, coming from the bedroom next to mine. Dan's bedroom, he must've fallen off his chair again... for the last time. I hear footsteps walking out of the room going towards mine. Dan peeks his head out from my bedroom door he's crying as well. He's tried not to show it, I can tell he's rubbed the tears away. He approaches me and sits up close, next to me, pulling me into a hug.

Only for about 30 seconds, as he turns to me and asks a question, "I'm going to make popcorn. Do you want some?".

I look to him in disbelief, "W-why are you making popcorn in a time like this?! Dan. We're all going to die soon!" I didn't mean to sound that harsh...

He stands up and walks out, sniffling. I could hear him mumble a subtle, "I know".

I follow soon after, hearing the cupboards open and the microwave beeping. I go into the kitchen, only to be trampled by Dan shortly after. He zooms into his room to grab what I can only imagine is his laptop.

The microwave beeps, signalling that it finished. I grab a bowl and pour the popcorn into it. I walk into the lounge, finding Dan there, in his browsing position. He's typing loads.

I sit next to him, almost ontop of him. Wanting to be as close as possible. I can see that he's on Twitter, writing a bunch of 'inspirational messages' to all of our followers. Just when I'd stopped crying, I begin again. Gaining Dan's attention. He puts the laptop to the side of the couch and grabs the popcorn from my hands, placing it on the poof.

"Aw, Phil. It's okay. It's all going to be okay... shhhh", He wraps around me with his arms, and pulls me closer "Shhh, it... it's going to be okay... somehow...", I can hear him start to cry.

"Oh Dan.. I don't know what to do... I j-just," I burst out in tears again.

Everything is silent. Except for the screaming going on outside. It almost seems wrong of us, staying indoors, not making a sound, accepting the inevitable. I hate it.

"Hey Phil can I tell you something?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Dan?" I answer back, stopping my crying for a bit.

"I love you, Philip. So SO much." He says, as calm as ever. "I just want y-you to know that.... it's be-en on m-my chest for a while and I-I... I just thought, better n-now than never, right?" he looks at me with a wide grin, a cry-laugh and tears running down his face.

There's only one thing I can do right now. I grab him and pull him towards me, attaching my lips onto his, giving a small, gentle kiss. He kisses me back, a little bit harder. I pull back resting my forehead on his, feeling the indescribable heat and blinding light coming from outdoors,

"I love you too, Daniel"


	4. cuddles; part 2

****_why._

_why does it always go like this?_

_me, resting on his chest, half asleep. wanting so desperately for him to lean over and kiss me._

_it would never happen though..._   
_he's to scared of rejection._

_then why is he looking at me that way?_

"Hey Phil,"

"Y-yes?"

"What're you thinkin' about?"

_he starts blushing._   
_he's trying to hide it, i know._

"Nothing really. I'm just watching Yuri"

_he's lying._   
_it's obvious in his body language. he should know that by now i can read him like a book._

_why is he lying?_

"O-oh, ok..."

_god, that sounded more desperate than i'd anticipated._

_i guess i'll have make the first step._

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too Dan."

_did he mean it?_

_do i mean it?_

_i hope so, resting my head on his shoulders. his soft breathing lifting his chest up and down, lulling me to sleep._


End file.
